lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Media Archive
Hugelogo.png WELCOME TO THE LOST MEDIA WIKI; HOMEPAGE OF THE LOST MEDIA SOCIETY! This wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction), established in late November of 2012. We use a pretty loose definition of the term "lost", and as such, articles on anything from totally missing media to rare or unreleased media are acceptable. It's still in its early stages; as such, anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching! For additional information about this wiki or The Lost Media Society, email lostmediawiki@gmail.com BEFORE WRITING AN ARTICLE, PLEASE CHECK THE ARTICLE CREATION RULES. 'NOTICE BOARD' 'CATEGORIES' *Lost Animation *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Recordings of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Lost Music *Lost Video Games *Lost Internet Media *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Found Media 'ADDITIONS AND UPDATES' *'Creation (Unfinished 1931 Willis O'Brian film)' Added 04 Jan '14 NEW *''Super Mario Bros - 3 Episode Teasers Added 04 Jan '14 NEW'' *'Some of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show Live Action Segments '''Added 03 Jan '14 'NEW' *'Cruel Ghost Legend (1968 Japanese horror film) Added 03 Jan '14 '''NEW *'The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3- Mind Your Mummy Mommy Mario (Original Wipeout Cover Version) '''Added 03 Jan '14 'NEW' *'Sound Fantasy (Cancelled 1993 SNES Game)' Added 03 Jan '14 'NEW' *'Big Thinkers 2nd Grade (Unreleased 1998 Video Game)' Added 03 Jan '14 'NEW' *'Curly's Adventure (Cancelled Late 1990s' Adventure Game)' Added 02 Jan '14 'NEW' *'Day Of The Tentacle (Cut Content; Early 90's)' Added 02 Jan '14 'NEW' *'The Works (unfinished 1980s computer animated film)' Added 01 Jan '14 'NEW' *'Betty Boop (Missing 1938 Shorts)' Added 01 Jan '14 'NEW' *'Hamtaro "The Warm Scarf-capade" (Limited Release Mid-2000s Episode)' Added 01 Jan '14 'NEW' *'Rodan (Unreleased Late 80s/Early 90s NES Game)' Added 01 Jan '14 'NEW' *'Amanita Pestilens (Rarely-Screened 1963 Canadian Horror Film)' Added 31 Dec '13 'NEW' *'Brad Jones' "Midnight Screenings" Lost Irving Jokes (2010s)' Added 31 Dec '13 'NEW' *'Garfield and Friends (Original US Acres title cards)' Added 30 Dec '13 'NEW' *'Godzilla Vs. Megalon Bumpers (1978 NBC John Belushi bits)' Added 30 Dec '13 'NEW' *'A (1965 Lost Short Film)' Added 30 Dec '13 'NEW' *'Thomas the Tank Engine Lost Pilot Down the Mine (Created circa 1983)' Added 29 Dec '13 'NEW' *'Pib & Pog Original Thesis Short (Unknown Year of Release)' Added 28 Dec '13 'NEW' *'Bear in the Big Blue House (1997 Test Pilot)' Added 28 Dec '13 'NEW' *'Handful of Crumbs (Lost 1982 Sesame Street short)' Added 28 Dec '13 'NEW' *'The Count Orders A Hot Dog (Lost 1972 Sesame Street short)' Added 27 Dec '13 'NEW''' *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Banned Episode: Surf's Up Added 26 Dec '13 *Kappa Mikey Original MTV Pitch Pilot Added 26 Dec '13 *Korn - Untouchables (Leaked Version) Added 26 Dec '13 *King George VI Wembly Speech (1925) Added 25 Dec '13 *Rare Sesame Street Muppet Clips Added 24 Dec '13 *Bittaker and Norris Torture Tape (Recorded October 31, 1979) Added 24 Dec '13 *The Incredible Hulk (Atari 2600) Added 24 Dec '13 *Thomas & Friends - Jack Jumps In (2002 Alec Baldwin Narration) Added 24 Dec '13 *Hey Good Lookin' - Original Version (1975) Added 22 Dec '13 *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Color Negatives to First Credits Sequence; 1964) Added 22 Dec '13 *Go And Get It (Lost 1920 Film) Added 21 Dec '13 *Joueur du Grenier's Cancelled Review Of Goonies II Added 20 Dec '13